


Losers' Crime Club

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Category: IT (2017), IT 2017, The Losers' Club - Fandom
Genre: Crime World, F/M, Homophobic Slurs, M/M, Other, Pennywise doesn't exist because FUCK STEPHEN KING, Racial slurs, Relationships are not the main focalpoint, modern-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, so here's the main premise of this garbage: They are aged up and in the modern world for reasons you will eventually see. Pairings are mentioned but not the main focal point of this fic (that’s a drastic change for things I usually write).





	Losers' Crime Club

Ben Hanscome looked around, sitting in a van with some of his team: The Losers' Club. He nudged Stanley Uris, one of his partners whom was sitting asleep in the seat beside him.

Stan jolted awake, "Huh?"

"I see him, over there," Ben said, pointing to a man across the street from them.

Ben turned around, "Richie. Get ready."

Richie Tozier looked up from his phone and gave a thumbs up. "Ready, Benny-boo," he said with a wink, at which Ben rolled his eyes.

"You're not even at the damn computer, Richard," Ben said.

"But I have it set up," Richie said with a grin. "And I got antsy waiting for him to show up... so I started playing Candy Crush." He looked out the small window in the wall separating the front of the van from the back. The man they were watching had stopped walking and was talking on his phone. "Is Bev in position?" Richie asked, looking up the building behind the man.

Eddie Kaspbrak spoke up from the back of the van, "I'm putting her on loudspeaker." He had been talking with Beverly Marsh silently until now. He pressed the button on his phone and it was now on loudspeaker.

"Bev, are you in position?" Eddie asked.

" _You bet I am_ ," Bev said, " _I've been in position for the past few minutes._ " Her voice was slightly crackling through the speakers in the phone.

"We better hurry," Stan said, smoothing out the wrinkles that were forming in his shirt from him sitting for too long. "Mike and Bill will start worrying if we don't get back in time."

"You're right," Ben said. He reached through the small window between himself and Richie and Eddie. "Gimme the phone," he said. Eddie handed him the phone and Ben started talking to Bev. "When I say 'now' you're going to do it, okay?"

" _You got it, New Kid On The Block_ ," Beverly said back, a smile in her voice as she used her nickname for Ben.

Richie got up to the computer and tapped a few keys quickly and an image showed up on the screen. It looked like a phone's homescreen. He moved the computer mouse about and started pressing more keys.

Ben looked to the man across the street as he brought his phone away from his ear and started talking a little loudly and smacking his phone in aggravation.

"Three..." Ben started counting down, "two..." He spoke to Beverly through the phone, " _Now_."

If you had been up on the roof of the building with Beverly Marsh, you would have heard a soft whistle, almost like a fighter jet speeding overhead going many hundreds of thousands of miles an hour. Then you would have seen your target collapse onto the ground. Bev smirked and took her cigarette from her mouth with a fingerless-glove clad hand and put it out against the brick flooring she was crouched on. She grabbed her gun and hurried to the fire escape and made her way down, quickly. The cigarette with her lipgloss around the butt was the only sign she had been there.

She ran to the van and threw open the side door. She threw her gun in and climbed in, just as Stan got out and ran across the empty street. He lifted the man up off the ground and took him to the van, after making sure no one was watching. He passed off the unconscious body — Beverly's bullets were only a type that knocks you out, not kill — to Eddie and Richie, and he climbed into the back, closing the door just as Ben started up the van and sped off down the street. They had time before anyone noticed their victim was not at work.

**Author's Note:**

> This book is inspired by a series of moodboards created by the Tumblr user @elisebazinga if you wanna check 'em out! Next chapter of this trash will be up soon.


End file.
